Just Perfect
by Storms-Are-My-Nature
Summary: I was thinking about how Perfect Jack and Ianto are together, and wanted to express this somehow. But, because Tosh is just so brilliant, she wriggled into it and helped the story along! Janto - obviously. Tosh, Jack, Ianto


PHOTOGRAPH

**JUST PERFECT**

**This is just a one-shot I came up with last night. I was just thinking how perfect Jack and Ianto are together, and I wanted a way to express it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood it would probably be nearly all Ianto and Jack, and Tosh and Owen would still be alive, whilst Gwen is loyal to Rhys. What does that tell you?**

The klaxon sounds and lights flash as I enter the Hub through the cog-wheel. The lights are dimmed, and dripping water is the only sound echoing through the subterranean base as I hurry up the steps to my workstation.

I open up the translation programme I'm currently working on, when another sound disturbs me: a snore.

I'm confused. Jack doesn't sleep – or so he says – so who could it be?

...

Surely not...

I tiptoe cautiously across the Hub.

On the couch, wrapped up together and surprisingly both fully dressed, Jack and Ianto are fast asleep. Ianto's head is on Jack's chest, and their fingers are entwined.

I consider them for a moment. They look so perfect, asleep together, and I feel as if I am intruding.

I retreat to my desk and pull the keyboard towards me again. Then I spot the digital camera left on my desk from when Gwen insisted on all those group photos.

An idea strikes.

I pick up the camera and tiptoe back to Jack and Ianto, who are thankfully still asleep.

I contemplate them again, unexpectedly touched by the image.

Ianto looks so young. It reminds me how young he really is. Yet, when awake, his eyes are so old. Some of the things he's seen...

But, safe with Jack, he finally looks relaxed and peaceful. Serene. Not usually a word I'd apply to Ianto, but it fits him here. It fits both of them, lying there together.

Jack isn't tense and taut like usual. He doesn't seem to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. With Ianto, he seems... complete. At peace.

They're perfect together.

I look down at the camera in my hands. I check the flash is off, and quickly take a shot. Just a quick click, and this beautiful moment is captured forever.

With a warm glow inside me, I rush back to my workstation and plug in the camera.

I cross my fingers, hoping that the sound of the printer won't wake them.

I'm lucky – they carry on sleeping.

I'm about to leave the photograph on Jack's desk, when another idea strikes like a thunderbolt.

Instead of slipping up to Jack's office, I place the photo in a folder and hide it in my desk.

_June_

Ianto has ice-cream on his nose. Strawberry ice-cream.

The rest of the team are laughing at him, and then Jack leans over and licks it off in his most "seductive" manner.

Ianto blushes and tries to squirm away, as Jack begins to tickle him.

He falls over in the sand, squealing like a kid as Jack leaps on him and tickles him until he is gasping with laughter, tears running down his cheeks.

Gwen and Owen join in the tickling fest.

Tosh's camera immortalizes the moment forever, Ianto lying in the sand in jeans and a t-shirt, Jack bent over him, tickling him to death. Both are laughing, their faces alight and full of life...and love.

Gwen and Owen are in the background, running to join in.

_August_

"Come on, Yan – just one ride!" Jack pleads with the Welshman.

Ianto raises an eyebrow.

"Please?" Jack pouts. Ianto can never say no to that pout, and Jack knows it.

Ianto sighs. "Fine. But just _one_ ride."

Jack smiles, that special smile he reserves for Ianto and only Ianto.

Catching Ianto's hand, he drags him off to the rollercoaster.

Tosh stands a short distance away, camera in hand.

The shutter clicks and another moment in time is captured forever.

_October_

Jack's laid up on the couch with the flu. So much for the whole 'can't get ill' spiel.

He's on the couch, wrapped up in a duvet and fast asleep.

On a chair next to the couch, Ianto watches, there if ever Jack needs him. On his face is an expression of unrestrained love and concern.

He just sits patiently, waiting and watching. A guardian angel, always there if needed.

He reaches over to brush back a stray lock of hair from Jack's face. His blue eyes are intense as they linger on the sleeping face, and he gently takes the captain's hand in his own.

The camera steals another moment.

_Christmas Eve_

Ianto places the last decoration on the Christmas tree and turns to Jack with a bright smile.

"Done?" Jack asks, smiling his special smile. Ianto nods.

Jack cups Ianto's cheek with one hand and gently kisses him, sweet and careful and tender.

Tosh, who is seated at her workstation, glances over and sees.

The camera flashes, but Jack and Ianto don't notice.

_Christmas Day_

Jack and Ianto are curled up together on the floor or Jack's office in a pile of duvets, pillows, cushions and blankets, watching DVDs on a portable DVD player.

They look around in surprise as the klaxon sounds and Tosh arrives, but neither makes any move to get up as she hurries up the steps into the office.

"You don't need to work on Christmas Day, Tosh," Jack reminds her. "Unless you simply couldn't stand to be away from me?"

Tosh smiles awkwardly. "Actually, I just came to give you both your Christmas present."

"There was no need, Tosh," Ianto says instantly, ever polite, despite the fact that he's in his pyjamas in a pile of duvets on the floor with Jack watching _Pirates of the Caribbean._

Tosh hands a shoebox to Jack. "I hope you like it."

And with that she scurries away, heels clicking as she races down the steps.

Jack watches her go with an odd expression on his face. "Poor Tosh..." he murmurs, before turning his attention to the shoebox on his lap, his face lighting up like a small child's.

"It's been ages since I had a Christmas present," he remarks, removing the lid.

Inside nestles a photo-album bound in red leather.

Jack lifts it out and opens the cover, almost nervous about what he might find in there.

Tears spring to his eyes as he gazes at the first photo, the one of him and Ianto asleep together on the couch.

Underneath, in her small neat script, Tosh had labelled: _'Jack and Ianto looking perfect together – 24__th__ May 2007'_.

Ianto reaches out and touches the photo gently with his fingertips.

Jack kisses the top of his head and turns the page.

They pore over the pictures for nearly half an hour, remembering all the moments and laughing at some of those funnier memories.

"..and do you remember that time Owen decided to perform an autopsy on the Viveritarian?" Ianto laughs.

Jack snorted. "It exploded all over the autopsy bay and Owen, didn't it?"

Ianto grins. "It took me a day to clean up the autopsy bay," he remembers. "And Owen wasn't best pleased about washing guts out of his hair."

"No." Jack turns the page again, hoping to see another photograph, but instead finding a slip of paper with Tosh's distinctive handwriting.

_'Dear Jack and Ianto – I just wanted to give you something to remember by. I thought I'd leave the rest of the album for you two to fill. – Tosh xx'_

Ianto smiles, looking down into the main Hub. "That we'll do," he says to himself, wrapping an arm around Jack's waist. "But in the meantime, we're watching a film."

"With a Captain Jack in," Jack says proudly. "But he's not as good-looking as me."

"Of course not," Ianto replies smoothly.

Jack leans forward and presses the 'play' button. The cannons start firing and the film continues.

Tosh would say that they look perfect there together. Just Perfect.

**There we go. I did think about writing another bit, when Ianto's dead and Jack comes across the album again and remembers him and Tosh. But I thought that I could maybe write a sequel another time – if people want it. **

**I might also include the Album in my other fics, 'Splash', 'Goodbye' (which I will probably write another chapter to, but not sure) and 'Skeletal Fears' (which, again, I WILL update – but only once I've finished Splash. But then again, I might do it just for Hallowe'en. Who knows? Certainly not me!). **

**Hope you enjoyed the read, and please leave a review to let me know what you think – I'm always open for constructive criticism, not to mention compliments&praise...**


End file.
